Resident Evil: black dragon
by Omoto Draco
Summary: Experience the origin of resident evil's 1st demonic hero, Omoto Draco,in his quest to bring the forces of evil down, and win Rebecca Chambers' heart.


**Resident Evil: Black Dragon**

**by Bryan Chiacchiarini**

**Chapter 1: Omoto Yoshimitsu's journal.**

**October 31st, 1980**

**Tonight has been a tragic night for my son, Draco. I can only imagine what he's going through after what happened to my beloved Ibuki.Some men wearing the umbrella ****corporation logo attacked her and took her from her home. When he is old enough, I shall teach him the way of the ninja. I know he will want revenge. until then, he'll be raised like a normal child. As of right now, the Omoto family is all he has. it saddens me to see him like this as a newborn.**

**5 YEARS LATER**

**Chapter 2:**

**It is a full moon on Halloween night. But for the Omoto family, it was the birthdate of thier youngest boy, Draco. And for him, it was never a good day. Draco had only one birthday wishcold-blooded revenge. "Master Yoshimitsu, when are you going to teach me Ninjitsu", he asked. "Tommorrow. I understand your desire to avenge your mother, but it will take time to become a great shinobi. And please, you can call me father", Yoshimitsu replied. As they finished talking, thier clan leader, Myuki entered the mansion escorted by the Omoto family's maid, Ryoko. Ryoko, and her daughter Kana are both nekos sworn to protect the Omoto family. Draco always thought of them as family. Like them, kappa blood flows through his viens. "Mistress Myuki, this is Draco", said Draco's uncle, Miroku.**

**Myuki bowed her head, "welcome to the Ashuramari clan, Omoto Draco. Master Yoshimitsu, from now on, Draco is your student", said Myuki. "Thank you, Mistress Myuki. We will make him the deadliest shinobi our bloodline has ever produced", said Yoshimitsu.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Letter from Andrea Chambers to Omoto Yoshimitsu**

**To my good friend, **

**Congratulations on your son's 5th birthday. Our daughter just got his picture in the mail, and she can't stop admiring him. We'll be arriving in Japan by airplane. We just wish his mother could see the charming young man he's become.**

**Your Friends,**

**Andrea, Joseph, and Rebecca**

**P.S. There's a picture of Rebecca in the envelope.**

**Chapter 4: Omoto Draco's journal age 14**

**Today begins the first day of the rest of my life. My father has taught me all he knows about being a ninja, and now it's time I put it to the test. Father gave me a sword that the family called Epyon. he said it was a sword made for me by my mother before those umbrella bastards took her. Plus I got my cousins, Kenshin and Sanoske coming to college with me. We're off to peaceful place called Racoon City. **

**Chpater 5: college life**

**Today was a day that would change Draco's life forever. It was his first time in America, and it would be the first time he met his first friend as he heard a girl calling for help. The girl's name was Rebecca Chambers, age 14. Rebecca was being held down by some gang who called themselves the Triads. "This girl would make a nice sex slave. Tear her clothes off", said the gang leader. As they tore her outfit to shreds, Draco became disgusted with them. "How dare you call yourseleves Asians. If you humans had any honor you wouldn't be trying to force yourselves on her" said Draco. "And who are you to tell us what to do", asked one of the thugs. "My name is Draco. I am a shinobi of the Ashu****ramari clan. I dispose of garbage like you", said Draco. "Garbage like us, ha! Who do you think you're talking to?! Have you lost your fucking mind?", replied the gang leader. "No, you guys are less than garbage. you are just scum. I shall enjoy devouring your filthy souls", said Draco in an arrogant tone. "Don't you guys feel any shame tearing that innocent girl's clothes off? I always thought scum could at least feel shame. Kenshin, Sanoske, leave these guys to me. They need to be taught a lesson in manners", said Draco. "Have fun, cousin Draco", said Sanoske. Rebecca reconized Draco's face when she looked at him. He was everything she hoped for in a man. And with that, the fight got under way. Blow after blow, Draco's victims fell. Each combo ending with thier souls ripped from thier bodies, until only the leader remained. "Don't kill me, man! Don't kill me! Don't kill me man", begged the Traid leader. "I'm not gonna kill you, for now. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your sick buddies about me", said Draco. "Sure, how about my trenchcoat? to cover up the chick", said the gang leader. Draco snatched the coat out of the thug's hand, and released him. As the Triad ran for his life, Draco gave the coat to Rebecca."I know you don't want to wear it, but your clothes are torn to shreds. You don't want anyone else to see you naked, do you", said Draco. "Thank you, Omoto Draco", replied Rebecca. "Rebecca Chambers? You're my childhood friend from this country", asked Draco. "You still remember me. Thank you again for saving me. If you guys are looking for the dean, you're also looking for my mother, follow me", said Rebecca.**

**"This is one of the few colleges where demons are welcome. Draco won't be an outcast here, even though some are good, and some are evil. The good demons are called Kappa which include dragons, lycans, nekos, charcarans, saurians, and chimerans. While thier enemies, the Heretics include vampires, gorgons, taurans, arachnians, harpies, and krakens", she continued as they went to her mother's office. "Mom, I'm here, and look who I brought", said Rebecca as she opened the door. "Rebecca, what happened to you? And why are you wearing a Triad coat with nothing on underneath", asked her mother, Andrea. "I belive I can explain", said Draco. "Please do", Andrea replied. "The Triads tore her clothes off, hoping to have thier way with her. That is, until I stepped in, and killed them. as for the coat, I took it from thier leader before I let him go with a message meaning your daughter is forbidden grounds", explained Draco.**

**Chapter 6:**

**"My daughter needs a bodyguard, Draco. It's not safe for her in this university. **

**I need someone we can trust", said Andrea. "So, I got here for more than my grades. I understand you and my father were good friends, as well as my mother. How well did you know her", Draco replied. "If it brings you any help, I will tell you more about your mother. She wanted to keep her life a secret to protect you, but I think your old enough to know her for who she was. You can even date my daughter, if she wants to date you", said Andrea. "You knew my mother", asked Draco. "She was a close friend of mine. We were best friends. She loved your father/sensei very much. She was also a great fighter, her name was Ibuki. That sword you carry with you, she created it. Rebecca finished changing her clothes. "Draco, if it's ok, i'd like to be your girlfriend", said Rebecca. Draco was speechless. He had feelings for her, but was too scared of rejection when they wrote to each other. "Mom, if it's alright, I'd like to stay at the Omoto dorm. I feel a lot safer with Draco and his cousins around", said Rebecca. "It would be good for Draco to have a female companion, she can even sleep in the same bed as him" said Sanoske. "Well Draco, what do you think? Her father won't mind her sleeping with you. He's a big fan of cagefighters", replied Andrea. "This deal of yours just keeps getting better and better. will I be able to kill gang members? Epyon is thirsty for blood, and hungry for corrupted souls. I accept your offer", said Draco. **

**Chapter 7:**

**3 years later**

**Through the years, Draco has been protecting Rebecca, killing any thug who so much as spits in her direction. Bringing back control to Dean Andrea Chambers, and the R.P.D. Draco became the strongest demon in Raccoon City Umbrella never knew about his being half-dragon, half-human. He liked it that way. just then he got a letter from his master:**

**letter from Omoto Yoshimitsu to Omoto Draco:**

**Hello son,**

**I hear you have the Chambers girl as your lover. I'm proud to hear you have a woman. I will be expecting you to return to Tokyo to complete your training under Mistress Myuki's guidance. All is well here. Ryoko, and Kana miss you. We will see you when you graduate.**

**Your loving father, Master Yoshimitsu**

**Graduation day:**

**"Rebecca, when I return after my training, will you come to Tokyo with me", asked Draco.**

**"I'd love to, as long as my parents come too", replied Rebecca.**

**"C'mon loverboy, we got to get to the airport", said Kenshin. "Don't forget to write me", said Rebecca as she waved good-bye. When they returned to tokyo, Draco found out umbrella had taken his sensei prisoner, and that his sensei was his true father. Draco now realized that rebecca's life was in danger. He had to go back to raccoon city.**

**And so, it begins...**


End file.
